<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss of styx by InsanityPrelude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921769">kiss of styx</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityPrelude/pseuds/InsanityPrelude'>InsanityPrelude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, major character almost-death? temporary death?, triple drabble if you want to get technical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityPrelude/pseuds/InsanityPrelude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus is making bad decisions again. Thanatos offers an exasperated hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss of styx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Couldn’t say I didn’t see that one coming,</em>
  <span> Zagreus thinks, collapsing upon the cold stone as the murky waters of the Styx rise to engulf him. </span>
  <em>I suppose he’ll raise his prices next time we meet—</em><br/>
<span>The surroundings fade to red, then black as he waits for the river to pull him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only he’s not sinking. Somebody hauls him up, a strong hand gripping his chin and tipping his face towards the light. Lips crush against his in a brief kiss, none too gentle and tasting of the Styx, or possibly blood, if there is in fact any difference. Zagreus chokes on a groan as his fatal wounds abruptly knit themselves shut with an exquisite flash of pain. He blinks away the Styx-water to see Thanatos glaring at him, pale eyes burning like the stars in his mother’s sky.</span>
</p><p>“<span>What,” he snarls, “did you think you were playing at, Zag? Robbing Charon, honestly— were you </span><em>trying</em><span> to get yourself killed again? Do you enjoy dying so often, is that what this is?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Zagreus breaks into an irrepressible grin, self-satisfied and shining through the pain and the streaks of drying blood. “Why wouldn’t I? I get to see you.”</span>
</p><p>“<em>Zagreus.</em><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>Hurriedly, before he can get another word in and spoil his flirting, Zagreus adds, “Besides, I have this sort of— wager going. With Lord Hermes.”</span>
</p><p>“<span>You made a bet with Lord Hermes,” Thanatos echoes, deadpan. “The kind of bet that leaves you lying in a pool of your own blood, beaten to death by the infernal boatman himself?”</span></p><p>“<span>That's right.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Thanatos sighs. “Why do I even bother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus grins even wider, reaching to grasp the front of his lover’s robe and pull him in. “Why wouldn’t you? You get to see me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[narrator voice] Here the shenanigan-weary Thanatos uttered a term of profanity I shall leave untranscribed, for he knew, alas, the Prince was correct.</p><p>Somewhat inspired by this gorgeous artwork, hence the title: https://beepaint.tumblr.com/post/190126187264/kiss-of-styx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>